Encounter
by Amisarin
Summary: one shot.one of the team members has a close encounter for a most unexpected reason. please don't judge by the sumary


**Encounter**

**By Amisarin**

The wraith grinned, the human was in site. It couldn't wait to feed especially on so fat a creature. It walked up slowly other humans were around and he did not want them to know until to late.

Only a few feet away, now. He could imagine sucking the life away from the human. Oh, how sweet it would be.

Snap…. Damn I stood on a twig.

The human turned around a look of surprise and horror on his face. He screamed Wraith and it echoed through the forest.

The Wraith jumped, knowing that it had to move quickly to get this food, before the other humans came. The human dodged and rolled to his feet.

It quickly followed him, turning sharply. The man dodged into the forest. The trees reached into the sky looming over the two runners. The trunks of the trees were thicker than two men put together. Small shrubs and fallen branches slowed their progress. Resulting in prey and predator being covered in scratches and cuts.

The forest began to thin out, fewer and fewer trees flashed past. Then they were just stumps.

The man knew the Wraith would soon catch up to him in the clearing, he just hoped that he got there in time.

Teyla looked out into the clearing to see one of her team members running towards her, a Wraith close on his heels.

She looked around quickly, she found it, her gun.

I hope I don't miss, flashed through her head as she took aim on the Wraith and fired. It didn't go down.

She fired again and again.

Her team mate had reached her side and radioed the others to come to the gate. The back way.

She turned around as he was dialing the gate. It was Dr. McKay, looking the worse for wear.

" I never knew you could run that fast Dr."

" You never know what you can do till you put your mind to it."

_The debriefing room….._

Every one sat down. Weir waiting expectantly for the explanation of their early return.

Major John Sheppard was looking at McKay, I'll start with him then she thought.

" McKay, what happened?"

" That's what I'd like to know"

" Major this is _my _debriefing"

" Sorry Dr."

Major Sheppard lent back in his chair, his hands behind his head in usual fashion, waiting with little patience for McKay to start the explanation.

" Well, I was in the forest, I'd left Teyla near the gate when I heard a twig snap close behind me, I turned around quickly, to find a Wraith right in my face, just about to start sucking the life from me. I started running all the while trying to contact you, but it wouldn't go through the trees, I think they blocked the area or you might have been out of range, but I couldn't reach you so I kept running, hoping to get to the gate and reach you in time to warn you…."

" One question why didn't you just shoot it"

McKay looked towards the major nervously he knew, he would be busted for this.

" Umm….. I kind of left my gun next to Teyla, I have no idea why"

Teyla gave him a skeptical look, one which Weir and John both caught.

" You WHAT, I thought I told you to always stay armed, I guess I'll have to revise that lesson, again." John yelled, standing up from his seat and resting his hands on the triangular table.

"Just continue McKay, please" Weir stated simply not letting on that she saw the look.

"Okay, so I was running back toward the gate through the forest, the Wraith close on my heels. The forest was thick and heavy with shrubs and sticks everywhere," McKay said pointing to his disheveled appearance " I eventually got to the clearing, the Wraith was getting closer, when Teyla got into view, aimed and took down the Wraith. Then I tried calling the Major again and got through. The rest is history."

Everyone sat in their chairs, thinking about what McKay had lived through, when Major Sheppard looked up and stared at McKay suspiciously.

" McKay… Why were you in the forest alone, anyway?"

" Umm… I umm.."

" I know," Ford jumped up excitedly " You Umm……You. What did you do?"

Teyla smirked looking sideways at McKay and Major Sheppard, who seemed to understand McKay's hesitance.

" Let me guess McKay, you needed to go to the bathroom." Sheppard said a smile lighting up his face.

" Uhh… Yes I did."

The end


End file.
